Versus Series
by Cyberwolf
Summary: G-boys vs various hapless characters from other shows
1. Heero vs Tommy

****

Chapter One: Tommy (White Ranger) vs Heero (Break System)

* * *

Tommy stared at his opponent. The boy standing across the grassy field was fifteen, three years younger than the long-haired teen himself. As Tommy regarded the boy with his pale brown eyes, he could not see exactly what the threat was, why Zordon had chosen to bother HIM, the White Ranger, leader of the Power Rangers, for anything less than a monster attack. After all, it was only a boy...

True, the boy's sharply handsome looks were unique...so perfect, he seemed to have stepped right out of a cartoon. He didn't seem real: skin too smooth, features too chiseled, hair parted into strangely symmetrical spikes. But... Tommy ran a hand through his long locks. That posed no threat. Anyway, he himself was much more good looking.

****

Under the hair that spiked over his face, the boy regarded the cocksure teenager with half-shut cobalt eyes. He obviously wanted a fight. The young pilot shrugged his deceptively slender shoulders. Why not? 

****

Tommy suddenly noticed the boy shifting into a fighting stance. Huh, let the brat feel his error. No one challenged Tommy Oliver! 

"You're going down, punk! I don't know what you want, but you aren't getting it!" he yelled. "I'll show you no one messes with the **Power Rangers!**" Tommy was very proud of how important he made the words sound. 

****

Heero rolled his eyes. Melodramatic hormone-driven AMATEUR! 

****

"It's Morphing Time! White Tiger Ranger Power!" shrieked Tommy, as he held his morpher up to the sky. As cracks of lightning struck around him and his body was slowly encased in a skintight suit made of Spandex, with a few obviously plastic add-ons, Heero silently thanked the gods that he had no need of such cheesy yells whenever he needed to fight with Wing Zero. As a warrior, he knew the importance of stealth-silence and secrecy were every fighter's friends. Not overblown special effects.

As he finished transforming, Tommy began to pose, all the while screaming threats and assurances of justice to the amused pilot. 'God, this guy makes Wufei look like a mild, meek, _SANE_ librarian!'

After twenty minutes, Tommy was still screaming, and Heero was yawning. Finally the young Gundam pilot decided to end the misery (his, that is) and snapped out with a roundhouse kick to Tommy's throat. The White Ranger fell to the ground, gasping. Looking up at his opponent, he wheezed, "But you're...you're su..supposed to w..wait until AFTER I'm done talking!"

Heero smirked. "Says who? This is war, not some cheesy show for drooling preadolescents! Besides," he added as he raised the barrel of his black gun to the head of the whimpering, twitching Power Ranger, "Your screaming was getting on my nerves."

BANG! Heero again placed the gun in the secret pocket of null-space where he usually kept it. "That was easy," he said. He walked away, whistling Just Communication to himself. He was feeling pretty cheerful, even more so than when he blows up contingents of Aries suits, usually the high point of his day. 

'Maybe I should start wearing jeans. Thanks to that guy, I'm going to have bad memories of spandex from now on.'

****

*owari*

* * *

AN: And that's the real reason behind Heero's wardrobe change in Endless Waltz. (snicker) Reviews greatly appreciated. ^_^ 


	2. Duo vs the Ninja Rangers (or whatever th...

****

Duo Vs. The Ninja Rangers (or whatever the hell they call themselves after the movie)

Duo ran frantically towards the spot where he'd hidden his Deathscythe. 'Oh, shit! I'm gonna be late! Hilde is gonna kill me!' he thought mournfully as he huffed up the slope of the cliff. But poor Duo's troubles had just started. 

About fifty yards away from where he'd hidden his Gundam, Duo ran into a bunch of teens who seemed to form a blockade. They were all dressed in bright colors, and each wore only _one_ color. They reminded Duo of a group of people who had come to a costume party dressed as a rainbow. 

"Aha!" yelled one of them, an eighteen-year-old boy dressed all in bright red. Absently, Duo wondered where, exactly, you GOT red socks anymore...

"There's the guy Zordon warned us about!" continued Red. "We've gotta stop him before he destroys Angel Grove!"

"You're right, Rocky," yelled another boy, this time in glaring white. "Whoever you are, we know you brought a giant robot here to try destroy Angel Grove!"

Another boy, dressed in blues more sensible than the practically-neons his friends sported, said, "I don't think he's one of Zedd's monsters. He looks human!"

"You're right, Billy!" shouted a petite girl, dressed all in pink. She looked like a walking advertisement for bubble gum. "He must be an intergalactic bounty hunter that Zedd hired!"

Duo could no longer stand it. He burst out into near-hysterical laughter. "Oh...oh, stop, you're killing me!" As the teens watched in disbelief, Duo collapsed on the grass, clutching at his sides. "Wh..what are you guys? Overgrown preschoolers? Are you going to a Rainbow Brite party or something?" he gasped, laughing uncontrallably. "And do you always have to yell?" He needed three breaths to finish the sentence. 

They all glared murderously at him. "That's it!" yelled the boy in white. "We'll show you what it means to insult..." They all struck poses before the boy in white declared, "The Power Rangers!" Duo could practically hear the capitalization of the words.

"Power Rangers?" repeated Duo, rolling to his feet. "And who's your mascot? Smokey the Power Bear?"

"Actually..." started an Asian-looking boy dressed in green. He was cut off when Rocky elbowed him and hissed, "Shut up!"

"You are gonna pay!" yelled White, obviously the leader of the group. 'I already am,' Duo thought sarcastically. 'I have to listen to you spout overused cliché phrases, don't I?'

"It's Morphing Time!" yelled White, shifting into a parody of a martial arts stance. "White Falcon Ranger Power!" he yelled.

One by one, his friends copied him, twisting their bodies into poses that were meant to show what good fighters they were but ended up just looking idiotic. They screamed out long, entangled phrases that were supposed to unlock their power, holding up what looked like plastic squares with animals carved into them. The animals got more and more ridiculous.

"Blue Wolf Ranger Power!"

"Red Gorilla Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Bear Ranger Power!"

"Pink Crane Ranger Power!"

"Black Frog Ranger Power!"

As they were enveloped in skintight suits that offered no protection whatsoever in a real fight, Duo watched them boredly. They began posing again. "You're going down!" yelled Yellow. White charged at Duo. 

The pilot of Shinigami, wise in the ways of the street, sidestepped his rush. When White stumbled past, Duo crouched down and legswept the White Ranger. As expected, White flailed his arms wildly and lost his balance, teetering and falling off the edge of the cliff face.

As an unexpected bonus, his entire Technicolor team had charged en masse towards Duo as soon as White did, and so the injured Ranger crashed into his team, knocking THEM off balance. They all fell off the cliff, screaming the whole way. 

And there was much rejoicing.

Not for poor Duo, though. However entertaining and stress-relieving the whole experience had been, it still made him later for his date with Hilde. He was in deep trouble...

****

*owari*


End file.
